What You Want
by FifiDoll
Summary: Sebastian wants Blaine. Sam wants Kurt. Sebastian recruits Sam to break Kurt and Blaine up so they can both have what they want. Contains Sambastian on the way to Seblaine and Kum. Focused mostly on Kum.


Sam sat at the Lima Bean with Mercedes, nursing his child-sized hot chocolate (it was the cheapest thing on the menu) as Mercedes sipped at a drink that had cost her almost six dollars that Sam couldn't even pronounce. She was still with Shane, and she was trying to explain this to him, but Sam's eyes kept drifting to the other side of the coffee shop where Kurt and Blaine sat, laughing and chatting. "Sam, are you even listening?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Huh? What?" Sam asked, shifting his attention back to Mercedes.

She glanced over her shoulder in the direction that Sam had been looking, and she turned back to Sam, completely unsurprised. "I know the real reason why you want to get back together with me," she said simply.

Sam looked confused and asked, "What?"

Mercedes let out a laugh and said, "I'm one of the few people that are really close to Kurt. I'm not crazy, Sam. I know you have feelings for him. Not just any guy would agree to sing a duet with Kurt."

Sam's face flushed red and he shook his head, "No, I'm not gay."

"I figured that much out on my own," Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I think you're one of those people who just likes who they like, regardless of whether they're a guy or a girl or want to be both or neither. There aren't many people out there like that, Sam, but _it's okay_."

He looked warily across the table at Mercedes and pursed his lips. "It doesn't matter, okay? He's happy with Blaine. And I wasn't lying – I really do like you," Sam told her.

"I know," Mercedes nodded earnestly. "But you're not in love with me."

Sam's eyes shot to Mercedes's and he asked, "You think I'm in love with him?"

She just nodded, her curls bouncing upon her shoulders as she did so, and Sam couldn't find it in him to argue. Mercedes was the first person he'd admitted this to besides his sister Stacy, and she just didn't understand it the way Mercedes would. Mercedes leaned across the table and said in a low, soft voice, "Between you and me, I don't think those two are going to stay together much longer. I mean, Kurt's graduating this spring with us, and Blaine's sticking around. You still have a shot, Sam."

Sam shook his head, and Mercedes asked, "Where are you going to college?"

With a shrug, Sam muttered, "I don't know. I haven't decided if I'm going or not."

"Yes, you are," Mercedes said firmly.

Sam looked up at her and mumbled, "You don't understand. My family doesn't have a lot of money."

"Neither does mine," she shrugged. "But that's why you fill out this thing for financial aid. With your family's income, you'll be able to get lots of grants from the government. You can afford college, Sam."

Sam looked up at her sadly, then glanced over at Kurt again. "I'll get you some applications and we'll meet up this weekend and fill them out, okay?" she asked. Sam looked sadly over at her, but the look on her face said she wouldn't let this go, so he nodded. Mercedes smiled and said, "Awesome. We'll get you two together – I promise." She glanced down at her watch and said, "I'm going to get going. I promised Shane I'd help him babysit his younger sister today."

With a nod, Sam stood and gave Mercedes a hug before thanking her. "No problem, Sam," she told him sweetly. "Me work well as friends, and I hope you don't think you're getting rid of me now," Mercedes winked at him and he smiled, and they walked towards the door.

Mercedes climbed into her car and drove away, and Sam glanced back at Kurt one last time before making his way out to the beat up Volvo that he was borrowing from his dad for the afternoon. "Hey, wait!" a voice called out.

Sam spun around to find a guy in a Dalton school uniform walking towards him. Confused, Sam asked, "Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but you will," Sebastian replied, his smirk firmly in place. "I'm Sebastian Smythe," he said, offering his hand out to Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but reached out to shake Sebastian's hand. "I'm Sam Evans…and I'm still confused," he said, letting his hand drop to his side.

Sebastian smirked and said, "I think I can help you out."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion as Sebastian wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, and Sam let himself be guided back into the Lima Bean where Sebastian ordered him a much larger cup of hot chocolate along with some sort of latte thing for himself. They sat down on the opposite side of the café from Kurt and Blaine. "Do you want to explain what's going on here?" Sam asked, "Because just the fact that you're talking to me is really confusing my head."

Sebastian let out a laugh and said, "We both have things we want…things that are currently together."

His eyes drifted over to Kurt and Blaine, and Sam frowned, "If you want Kurt…well, you have a better chance with him than I do."

Sebastian laughed a little harder and asked, "Really, Sam? You think I want _Kurt_?" Sam just looked at Sebastian, clueless, and shrugged. "No, Kurt and I have already established that we despise each other. I want _Blaine_. _You're_ the one that wants Kurt, and you make it a little obvious."

Sam blushed and shook his head, "I don't…"

"If we work together, we can get them, without anyone hurting anyone else," Sebastian explained. "Trust me."

Sam eyed Sebastian warily, but sighed and nodded. His eyes lingered on Kurt before he asked, "So what do we do?"

Sebastian smirked and said, "It's easy."

As it turns out, it really was rather simple, at least to begin with. Sam didn't really like how much money Sebastian was paying out to make this happen, but Sebastian kept insisting it was no big deal. "Sam, I have more money than I'll ever be able to use – it's really no problem," Sebastian said one day over the phone. "Besides, Breadstix isn't even that high class. Just trust me…a date at Breadstix this Friday night is our first step."

Sam sighed. It made him uncomfortable that Sebastian was so insistent on spending money. "Sam, you know that Kurt would do the exact same thing, right?" Sebastian asked.

Sam knew he had a point, so he sighed and said, "Sure. I'll go to Breadstix with you this Friday."

"And what is it…?" Sebastian goaded.

Sam could hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice, and he blushed a bit as he said, "It's a date. We're going on a date this Friday."

"Yes we are," Sebastian agreed. "So, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure," Sam agreed.

"And who will you ask for help when you need to pick out an outfit?" Sebastian quizzed.

Sam sighed and said, "I'll ask Kurt. I remember."

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

He hung up, and sure enough on Friday night, Sam walked towards Kurt's room and knocked on the door. Kurt opened it and he looked absolutely stunning, and Sam asked, "Are you busy?"

"Just getting ready for a date with Blaine," Kurt shrugged. "I'm pretty much ready, though. Why, what's up?"

Sam blushed a little and said, "Well…I have a date tonight, and…I don't know what to wear."

Kurt practically squealed at the opportunity to help Sam, and he dragged Sam down the hall to the guest room that he was staying in. Kurt began rifling through Sam's clothes right away, and he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Breadstix," Sam replied.

Kurt pulled out a blue plaid button down shirt and a navy blue cable knit sweater that Sam had stuffed away in the back. "I like these," Kurt offered.

"They're my dad's. Do you think they're okay to wear on a date?" Sam asked.

"Of course!" Kurt replied with a smile. "Wear that with khaki's and those nice navy blue shoes in the back of your closet…the Adidas knockoffs…and you'll be perfect."

Kurt turned around to look at Sam, and he noticed how nervous Sam was. "Who's the lucky girl?" Kurt quizzed as he fussed with Sam's hair a bit.

Sam let out a cough and said, "It's…well…a guy."

Kurt froze and backed up a bit to look up at Sam. He looked rather surprised, and he asked, "A guy?"

With a nod, Sam said, "I don't think you know him, though. He's cool, though. He asked me out the other day, and…well…" Sam shrugged and said, "I figured a date couldn't hurt."

"Of course not," Kurt replied, a fake smile plastered on his face now. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Kurt said, "Just…run a comb through your hair before you go, and you'll look great."

Sam gave Kurt a small smile and nodded, "Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem," Kurt squeaked out, his voice a little more high pitched than usual, and he left the room.

Sam sighed and put on the outfit Kurt had picked out for him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror before he was pulled from his daze by the doorbell. Sam walked out of the room and downstairs, where he and Kurt met awkwardly to open the door. Sam stepped backwards to let Kurt open it, just to find Blaine and Sebastian standing side by side, trying to ignore the other. "Sebastian," Kurt said with a fake smile. "I don't recall inviting you over – or giving you my address, for that matter."

"Ah, but I'm not here for you," Sebastian said simply. He glanced over Kurt's shoulder to where Sam stood awkwardly with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I'm here to pick up my date," Sebastian explained as he pointedly looked Sam in the eyes.

Sam smiled softly and ducked his head down as he scooted past Kurt. "I'll see you later, Kurt," Sam said as he blushed and let Sebastian take his hand.

Sebastian led him down the sidewalk to his fancy dark BMW. Kurt and Blaine stood in the doorway to the Hummel-Hudson house, staring at Sam and Sebastian as they drove away. "Well, I think that well," Sebastian commented as he drove.

Sam let out a nervous laugh and asked, "So…are we considering us official, or just…a joke?"

"You think I'd be taking you out to dinner if this was all just a joke?" Sebastian asked. "Sam, we're officially a couple. If we're not, it kind of defeats the purpose of this whole thing."

"So…you're _actually_ my boyfriend, not just pretending?"

"Exactly."

Sam's chest tightened at the thought. He wasn't necessarily _attracted_ to Sebastian, but it was cool being able to say that they were a couple. Dinner was nice, and they just so happened to be seated within eyesight of Kurt and Blaine, both of whom couldn't stop looking over at Sebastian and Sam. "Ignore them," Sebastian told Sam simply when Sam spotted the other couple. "We want them to think that we're so wrapped up in each other we don't have time for anyone else."

Sam nodded and smiled up at Sebastian, trying to put up the façade that he was completely smitten with Sebastian. It wasn't hard, either. Sebastian was actually nice company when he let down his strange touch-guy image. Dinner was nice; Sam got spaghetti, which was actually his favorite food even though it was really simple. Sebastian enjoyed something that Sam couldn't remember the name of, but it was good – he'd accepted the bite that Sebastian offered him. They fed each other bites of their dinners and even shared a slice of chocolate cake for dessert (while Sebastian held his hand, no less) and Sam found himself starting to fall for Sebastian. He didn't even feel the need to glance over at Kurt and Blaine for the second half of dinner.

The drive back to the Hummel-Hudson house where Sam was staying was a comfortable one, surprisingly enough, and Sebastian even walked Sam up to the door when they were both aware that Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Blaine's car, which was parked right behind Sebastian's. Sebastian smiled at Sam when they got to the door, and he asked, "So…successful first date to get our men?"

Sam nodded and laughed a bit at the way Sebastian phrased it. "Thanks," he said earnestly. "It was really fun, actually."

"I'm glad," Sebastian said as his expression sobered and their eyes met.

Sam swallowed hard and in that moment found himself wondering if what he thought was about to happen would actually happen. As he found out mere seconds later, it was, because Sebastian was reaching out for him, and one hand held him gently behind the neck while the other held his waist, and Sebastian was kissing Sam. Sam's eyes slowly fell shut and he just kind of froze for a minute, surprised by the gesture, before he reached out and held Sebastian awkwardly. His hands were resting on Sebastian's shoulders, and he responded slowly to the kiss.

Sebastian slowly broke the kiss sooner than Sam wanted him to, but he didn't argue. He looked into Sebastian's eyes for a moment as his cheeks flushed bright red. "Uh…thanks," Sam said sheepishly.

Sebastian just nodded and the two slowly separated. "I'll see you soon," he said softly before walking down the sidewalk and back to his car where he ignored Kurt and Blaine's shell-shocked faces.

Sam smirked and turned to walk inside the Hummel-Hudson house. He went up to his room and flopped back on the bed. Yeah…so that was probably one of the best dates he'd been on in a long time, he decided.

The next day when Sam was using the household computer, he signed in to Facebook to see a relationship request. Without thinking twice, Sam clicked accept, and his profile now read at the very top:

_Sam Evans is in a relationship with Sebastian Smythe._

Tension was growing in the Hummel-Hudson household as Kurt side-eyed Sam all the time, a pensive look on his face. It was almost as if he was trying to figure out if Sam was legitimately dating Sebastian. Or even more – _why_ he would be dating Sebastian.

No less than two weeks after their first date (and the Monday immediately following the Warbler loss to New Directions at Regionals), Sebastian transferred to McKinley High and the tension seemed to double. Everyone in New Directions could sense it in the choir room as Kurt and Blaine sat together, pointedly holding hands, and Sam and Sebastian did nothing but sit next to each other – _very_ closely. Every so often Sebastian would lean over to whisper in Sam's ear, and Kurt and Blaine seemed to become even more tense.

That weekend Sebastian goes over to visit Sam at the Hummel-Hudson house (Carole and Burt were dying to meet him!) and they ended up watching a movie in the living room while Kurt and Blaine watched a completely different one up in Kurt's room. Burt and Carole were out for the night and trusted the couples to keep an eye on each other (which was a foolish idea en face, but with how Kurt had been acting around Sam and Sebastian, Burt decided that it worked out, strangely enough). Halfway through Avatar (which Sam had been begging Sebastian to watch with him for _weeks_ now), Sebastian randomly kissed Sam's forehead.

Now, usually Sam never tore his attention from Avatar, but with Sebastian, he could make an exception. They hadn't kissed since their first date, believe it or not, and Sam kind of liked kissing Sebastian – a lot. The two of them were curled up on the couch, Sam lying against Sebastian and Sebastian's arm around his shoulder, and he looked up at Sebastian with a small smile on his face. Neither said a word; Sebastian just kind of smirked at Sam before leaning in to kiss him. Sam wasn't sure when getting Kurt and Blaine had turned into legitimately acting like a couple and _enjoying_ it, but his mind was somewhere else entirely in that moment.

Sam kissed Sebastian back slowly, letting Sebastian take control. Sometimes it was nice to just let someone else lead, and Sam was glad he could do that with Sebastian. Sebastian deepened the kiss slowly, his tongue running gently across Sam's lower lip. Sam parted his lips and flicked his tongue out, and the kiss quickly became far more heated. They shifted on the sofa so Sebastian was on his back and Sam was lying on top of him, their legs woven together and their breathing heavy as the kiss continued. They barely broke for air as they kissed, their tongues exploring and Sebastian's hands running along Sam's back slowly, dipping down to his ass just a bit. Sam let out a soft groan and just as he bucked his hips against Sebastian's just barely, someone cleared their throat from behind the sofa.

Sam sat up, flushed and embarrassed, as he realized it was Kurt, his arms crossed, and Blaine standing with an incredulous expression behind him. Sam and Sebastian quickly scrambled to regain composure, Sam looking very embarrassed and Sebastian just smirking. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," Kurt said simply. "But Sebastian should be leaving soon. My parents will be upset if he's out past city curfew."

Sam sighed and looked over at Sebastian. "Sorry," he muttered.

"I completely understand," Sebastian said kindly. He reached over to give Sam's hand a squeeze and he said, "I'll see you soon. Promise."

Sam was still flushed from being walked in on, but he nodded and stood while Sebastian stood as well. Kurt and Blaine said goodbye curtly, and in a much more forced manner than usual. Blaine walked out the door and Kurt wandered into the kitchen, while Sam led Sebastian towards the door. "I'll text you when I get home, okay?" Sebastian asked as he pulled on his jacket.

Sam nodded and smiled softly, "Okay. Cool."

"Goodnight, Sammy," Sebastian said as he leaned in to kiss Sam quickly on the lips.

Sam smiled and shut the door behind Sebastian as he left, and when he turned around, Kurt was slinking towards him quickly. "Sam…can we talk?" Kurt asked.

With a nod, Sam said, "Sure."

He followed Kurt into the living room and Kurt sat down on the sofa as Sam took Avatar out of the DVD player. "Sam…I'm worried about you," Kurt admitted.

Sam looked at him curiously and asked, "Why?"

"Well…I know Sebastian. He's…only after one thing," Kurt said slowly.

Sam was really clueless now, and he asked, "What makes you say that?"

Kurt sighed and patted the sofa next to him. Sam sat down and watched Kurt seriously. "Well…I met him a while ago, and…he used to want to date Blaine. He was absolutely _relentless_. I…I don't want you to get hurt. I've seen how mean Sebastian can be…" Kurt trailed off, and he frowned as he said, "And, I really think he's only after one thing."

Sebastian had warned Sam that Kurt might try to make him look like the bad guy – and that Kurt had license to, really – but they'd established on day one that there would be no sex between them. "Kurt…he's not," Sam insisted slowly. "What you saw earlier tonight? That was only the second time we've kissed since we started dating. He's not going to hurt me, and…I trust him. He's really nice once you get to know him."

Kurt looked sad and opened his mouth as if to argue, but decided against it. "Just…be careful, Sam. Like I said…I don't want you getting hurt," Kurt told him.

Sam nodded and said, "I know. Thanks. I'll be fine, though."

Kurt still looked unsure, but Sam's phone buzzed and he took it out. "I'll let you two talk," Kurt sighed as his eyes lingered on Sam's phone.

Sam nodded and opened the message from Sebastian:

_Seb: I'm sorry. That kiss was a mistake tonight._

Sam frowned and walked up to the room he was staying in before he typed back a response:

_Sam: It was just a kiss._

Sebastian's reply was almost instant, and it started a conversation between the two that lasted for quite a while:

_Seb:_ _We can't get caught up in each other. We're doing this to get Kurt and Blaine._

_Sam: I know we are. Like I said, it was just a kiss._

_Seb: We can't let that happen again._

_Sam: Fine._

_Seb: Come on, Sam, don't get mad at me._

_Sam: I'm not mad at you._

_Seb: Is this really that big of a deal to you?_

_Sam: Not really. I just thought kissing would make things realistic._

_Seb: It's getting *too* realistic, Sam. You're starting to look at me the way I caught you looking at Kurt that day we met._

Sam frowned and knew that Sebastian had a point. He sighed and nodded even though Sebastian couldn't see it.

_Sam: I'm sorry. I just…get lonely sometimes._

_Seb: Me too. That's why we're doing this. To get Kurt and Blaine._

_Sam: Right._

_Seb: Talk to you tomorrow?_

_Sam: Sure. Goodnight._

_Seb: 'Night_

It was surprisingly easy to get back into things on Monday when they got to school, and it wasn't really awkward at all now that they'd reminded themselves of why they were together in the first place. They even held hands in the choir room that day. After baseball practice, Puck approached Sam and asked, "So…you're into dudes, huh?"

It wasn't exactly the most subtle way of going about things, but Sam wasn't really that surprised. I mean, this was Puck talking to him after all. Sam shrugged and dug through his locker. "I guess, yeah," he said. "I haven't really labeled it 'cause I still like girls too, but…I'm dating a dude."

"Are you two really into each other, though?" Puck asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, he's cool or whatever, but…he doesn't really seem like your type."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Puck and asked, "I have a type?"

Puck didn't really have anything to say to that, and Sam sighed, "Look, I like him or whatever, but…we're just kind of…there for each other because we can't have who we really want. That's it."

Puck smirked and said, "I knew it. You're totally into Hummel."

Sam blushed furiously and scrambled to make sure nobody had heard. "What are you talking about!" he asked quickly.

"Well, Sebastian's totally into the Hobbit. I mean…he looks at Blaine more than he looks at you," Puck shrugged. "I know it's all just a ploy to make Blaine jealous, but I didn't know there was something in it for you, too!"

Sam swallowed hard and sighed, "It was his idea…I'm just…I don't know, I guess I kind of just hope it works."

Puck's expression sobered and he nodded, "I get what you mean. It's worth a try. I help chicks with their jealousy things all the time. Or…I used to. Nobody seems to want to lately which kind of sucks, but…good for you for trying though, dude."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised.

He looked up at Puck in surprise; he certainly hadn't been expecting support from him. "Yeah," Puck nodded. "I mean, I'm pretty sure Hummel's just settling for the Hobbit anyway. They're too much alike. And he totally doesn't fit Hummel's "type"."

"He has a type?"

"Yeah, slightly clueless jocks," Puck laughed. "I'll do what I can to help you out, dude."

Sam was a little surprised by that, but he nodded and said, "Thanks."

They left the locker room shortly after that, and Sam had a little more confidence than he had before. Now that it seemed like people knew what was going on without really ever admitting it, Sam actually felt _better_ than he had before. He also wondered if it was coincidental that Mr. Schue had decided to do a duets assignment that week. They were randomly chosen by his fancy iPad that he'd gotten from his dad, which was kind of weird, but Sam and Sebastian were assigned to each other which wasn't so bad. Kurt an Blaine gaped when they heard, especially when they were told that they weren't allowed to sing a duet together.

Puck smirked when he was assigned to sing with Kurt, and Blaine just kind of grumbled and frowned when he was told he had to sing a duet with Finn. "I'll put in a good word for you, dude," Puck whispered to Sam as they left the choir room that day.

Sebastian looked at Sam and Puck curiously, but later that day when Sam explained what Puck meant, Sebastian was actually really cool about it.

As it turned out, it didn't take long for Kurt and Blaine to reach the end of their ropes. Mere days after singing duets with other people, Kurt and Blaine broke up – mutually. It shocked most of the glee club, but Puck didn't seem surprised at all. Honestly, neither did Finn, which was really strange since Finn could be rather oblivious sometimes.

After their duet, Puck and Kurt were still hanging out and talking, and Sebastian and Sam were treading on thin ice because they didn't want to make their breakup too suspicious. Just in time, spring break rolled around, and Sebastian (rather rudely, though Sam was warned beforehand and just feigned surprise) broke up with Sam rather publicly in the choir room. Sam moped around while Sebastian disappeared for a week to who-knows-where (he was visiting his friends back in Paris, but Sam pretended not to know that) and Kurt didn't seem to act any more friendly than he had before. Sam wasn't sure what to make of this.

He also wasn't sure what to make of it when Sebastian returned from spring break, his hand firmly connected with Blaine's. Well, the plan had certainly worked for Sebastian. Sam tried not to look too heartbroken, though it was a little frustrating that Kurt wasn't acting any differently around him.

That was, until Puck told Sam on a Friday afternoon that he shouldn't give up hope just yet.

He did, though, and he sat around the guest bedroom he was staying in as people did whatever it was they chose to do that night downstairs. Sam assumed that Finn was out with Rachel, and that Burt and Carole were maybe on a date, because that's what usually happened, but he found himself wondering what Kurt was up to. As fate would have it, Sam was about to find out. His phone buzzed and his stomach filled with butterflies as he read it:

_Kurt: Hey Sam? Can you come downstairs for a minute?_

Sam couldn't possibly imagine what Kurt would want, but he climbed from the bed and walked downstairs where he found Kurt standing at the foot of them, tugging off an apron. He blushed as he tossed it to the side, like he'd forgotten he was wearing it until the very last minute, and he said breathlessly, "Hey."

"Hey," Sam replied slowly. He looked around, wondering what was going on, and the scent of…well, something delicious…was in the air. "What's going on?"

Kurt blushed a darker shade of pink and said, "I…well…I made us dinner." Then, when Sam didn't react, Kurt looked a bit alarmed and said, "You know…since we're the only ones home right now."

"Oh," Sam nodded, and he stepped off the last stair.

He walked past Kurt and into the dining room and any questions in Sam's mind completely vanished. The room was lit by many candles on the shelves and table, and the table was set with the best China dishes that the Hummel-Hudson family owned. Food was set out on two plates, and there were champagne flutes filled with what had to be sparkling cider. Sam turned to face Kurt and asked, "Is this…?"

Kurt just nodded and walked into the dining room. He began to talk Sam's ear off about what he'd made, and how this was his specialty dish and that there was chocolate mousse in the kitchen for dessert, and that he hoped Sam liked what he'd made or else he'd feel terrible. Sam just laughed at Kurt's nerves and took a seat in the spot directly to the right of the head of the table. "It's great," Sam insisted. "Thank you."

Kurt looked nervous, and it looked like he couldn't figure out what Sam thought this was, so Sam tried to ease the tension by asking, "So…do you want to join me?"

Kurt mumbled on and on as he sat down, his cheeks red, and as he reached for his fork, Sam reached out to take his hand. "Really, Kurt…thank you," Sam repeated, a bigger smile on his face.

His thumb gently rubbed the back of Kurt's hand. This seemed to do the trick, because Kurt instantly relaxed and went back to the adorable boy that Sam had fallen for so long ago. They caught up on what was going on in each others' lives as they ate – they hadn't really talked much since Sam and Sebastian had gotten together. Kurt hadn't really known what to say after that. The conversation was easy; nothing too awkward and when Kurt stood to go get dessert, Sam stood and said, "Let me help."

"No, Sam, it's okay…I can balance things pretty well," Kurt admitted.

Sam wouldn't take no for an answer, though, and he followed Kurt into the kitchen. Kurt pulled the two crystal bowls of chocolate mousse out of the refrigerator as Sam poured them each some milk, and they walked back into the dining room to eat. Just as Kurt was picking up his spoon, Sam scooped up some mousse on his finger and reached out to dab it on the tip of Kurt's nose.

Kurt just gaped and looked down at his nose, cross-eyed. "Sam, what are you…?"

Sam just shrugged and laughed, and Kurt did his best to wipe it off with a napkin. "You know…this is probably one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me," Sam admitted as he took a spoonful of the mousse and ate it.

Kurt looked surprised and asked, "But Sebastian?"

"He was cool…but it was never homemade with him," Sam shrugged. "Not that going out isn't nice, because it really is…but it means a lot more when it's hand made."

Kurt looked up at Sam endearingly and asked, "You thinks so?"

Sam nodded and said, "It reminds me of my parents, really. Did you know that they've never once gone out somewhere on a date? The entire time they've been a couple…even before they got married…one of them would make the other a meal. It's really cute."

Kurt blushed and looked down before he asked timidly, "Do you think that could be us?"

Sharply, Sam looked up at Kurt. His expression was quizzical, and his heart began to race in his chest. Was Kurt implying what it sounded like he was implying? Sam fought the massive grin threatening to spread across his face, and he shrugged, "If you want it to be. I have to admit…I'm not very good at cooking."

"I'm sure anything you can make is delicious," Kurt offered as he took another bite of his mousse, his eyes still avoiding Sam's.

"Well, if you don't mind macaroni and cheese or pizza on any of our dates…" Sam trailed off playfully.

His words must have caught Kurt's attention, because he looked up quickly and asked, "Dates?"

Sam felt like he should be embarrassed, but…it was now or never, and he'd waited for over a year for this. "Yeah…dates," he smiled. "Kurt…"

Just as Sam was about to tell Kurt that he loved him, Kurt reached out and stopped him. A mousse-covered fingertip pressed to his lips to silence him, and Sam looked at Kurt with a playful, questioning look. Without so much as a word, Kurt leaned in and kissed Sam, the flavor of the mousse mixing between their lips. Sam slowly licked the mousse from Kurt's lower lip, and Kurt's lips parted slightly. Their tongues ran together, sharing the taste of the mousse between them, and Kurt's hand instinctively reached up to run through Sam's hair. They only stopped kissing when Sam almost knocked over his glass of milk, and they looked at each other, all flushed faces and wide grins, as Sam steadied his glass.

"So…" Kurt trailed off.

"Kurt…" Sam began breathlessly.

All he had to do was look back into Kurt's eyes and Kurt was smiling and nodding, "Of course."

Sam's grin widened and both felt a sudden burst of happiness. It was as though everything building up to that moment had been worth it, and they couldn't stop grinning the rest of the way through dessert. They cleaned up the dining room together, stopping for small little kisses every so often as they washed the China that was too delicate for the dishwasher. They blew out the candles and managed to find each other in the dark, and their wandering hands and progressively steamier kissing was what had them up in Kurt's room, bodies moving together slowly, in practically no time at all.

Their whole night was a smattering of kisses, small conversations and lots of cuddling until they heard the door shut downstairs at a quarter to midnight. Sam's breath hitched and he barely had to turn his face an inch to look into Kurt's eyes. "It's probably just Finn," Kurt whispered. "Dad and Carole never get home this early."

The door to Kurt's room was open, so they weren't breaking any rules, and slowly Sam let Kurt pull him into another kiss, even as they heard footsteps approaching. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, and through the darkness Kurt and Sam saw Finn awkwardly perched in the doorway. "So…you two are finally together?" he asked.

"Yep," Kurt replied breathlessly.

"Took you long enough," Finn teased, and then he said, "Though I'm kind of creeped out how Puck knew you guys would get together tonight."

Kurt and Sam both had a bit of a laugh at this. "Mom and Burt sent us texts saying they'd be staying the night in Cleveland," Finn said, abruptly changing the subject. "If you guys promise to be quiet I won't tell them if Sam sleeps up here."

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt and Sam said together, and they laughed a bit as Finn just rolled his eyes and left.

They turned back to face each other, and Kurt asked, "So…are you glad you came back to Lima?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

He captured Kurt's lips in another kiss, and the two of them kissed into the late hours of the night. Their lips were red and swollen by the time they fell asleep in each other's arms, still dressed. Finn wandered in around three o'clock that morning after his usual post-midnight snack to see them curled up on top of Kurt's blankets. He grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and draped it over the two of them before he went back into his own room and fell asleep. Everything seemed to finally make sense, and everyone seemed happy, and hopefully that's exactly how they'd stay.


End file.
